1. Field
The present invention relates to capturing (acquiring) packet(s) flowing through a packet communication network in order to measure communication quality of the packet communication network on the basis of the packet(s).
2. Description of the Related Art
Communication systems, such as Internet Protocol (IP) telephones, over packet communication networks are in widespread use in part owing to the prevalence of, for example, Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) technology. In order to manage the communication quality in a packet communication network using the VoIP or the like, technologies for measuring a communication quality value, such as a loss rate of packets flowing through the packet communication network, and comparing the measured communication quality value with a management reference value that is set by a network manager in advance to detect the communication state in order to monitor the packet communication network are proposed (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-159807 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-88289).